Jim's in Charge
by desmithers
Summary: Pam and Dwight are exploring their relationship, but Jim doesn't approve.
1. Chapter 1

Jim walked into the house, placing his helmet and elbow pads on the coffee table in the living room. He felt a bit childish wearing the protective gear, but all it took was one hard fall and a gross looking scar on his right arm to convince him that they were necessary. He'd been riding his bike to and from work for a couple weeks now, trying to be more health conscious and environmentally positive, and it was honestly one of the best decision he'd made in a long time.

His blood was still pumping from the late night ride as he walked through the house. He normally made it home earlier, in time to sit down to dinner with Pam and Dwight, but he missed his morning ride due to the rain and wanted to make it up after work with some free riding.

He passed the horrifying clown painting on his way to the bedroom and shuddered. _ I need to find a way to remove that_, he thought. He made it to the end of the hall, but paused with his hand on the bedroom door. It was ajar; he heard the rustling of sheets and soft whimpers and groans. He pushed the door open further and saw Pam and Dwight, lit only by the muted tv, slowly fucking on the bed.

Jim stood there, shocked. _How long has this been going on?,_ he wondered.

Jim, Pam, and Dwight had an unorthodox relationship. The three of them weren't really an item, it was more like Jim was dating Pam and also dating Dwight. It had started when Jim had stepped out on Pam while they were dating. Jim had gone to comfort Dwight after Michael had yelled at him for some stupid thing he'd done. Jim had gently coaxed Dwight down from his hysterical state with kind words and soothing gestures, gestures that soon became intimate as Dwight's submissive side showed up at receiving praise from his superior. Dwight would never admit it out loud, but Jim, who was officially Michael's number 2, was his superior as Dwight wasn't even assistant manager yet.

Pam hadn't been that upset about the transition. She was actually glad to know a Dwight that wasn't such an obnoxious pain all the time; her relationship with him hadn't been this cordial since he got that concussion a while back. She also enjoyed the addition to her and Jim's sex life.

Jim had seen a whole new side of her when Dwight agreed to date him. He almost came immediately the first time Pam walked in on Jim and Dwight in bed together. Pam had made eye contact with him the whole time as she entered the room and removed her clothes. She had pulled the desk chair in their bedroom until it was right in front of the bed. Jim had been afraid that once she saw what this new relationship with Dwight meant, she'd be angry or hurt. But she wasn't. She had sat on the chair and spread her legs, watching them the whole time and rubbing her clit until she couldn't keep her eyes open and her groans of pleasure joined theirs.

But that's all it had ever been, voyeurism. Dwight watching Pam and Jim fuck, and Pam watching Jim and Dwight. Yet here they were, together. The sheets half way down Dwight's back as he slowly pumped into Pam. His head was buried in the small of her neck so all Jim saw was the back of his head. Jim could hear his groans, though, as well as the whimpers Pam made with Dwight pulled out slightly and then the sharp in-take of breath when he pushed back in.

Jim wasn't sure what to feel. They had never properly discussed the parameters of their relationship, they had just kind of accepted each other. _Is this against the rules?_ He stood there a minute longer.

"Oh!" Pam exclaimed. Dwight's movements were becoming uncoordinated as he began grunting repeatedly.

"Uh, uh, uh. Fuck! Uh."

_Yes._ Jim thought to himself. He walked back through the house to the kitchen. _How dare they pleasure each other? That is _my _job. If they were horny, they should have waited on the bed for me to get home and fuck them how I pleased._

He got a glass of water and sat at the kitchen table. He heard Pam climax and moan Dwight's name loudly. He didn't hear Dwight's low groans as he pumped a few more times inside of Pam and came. Jim gripped the cup of water tightly and thought,_ that is only the beginning. You both will be coming several more times tonight, or at least I will._


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note at the end. *update* I don't even have an excuse. I'll be back soon I swear.

* * *

><p>Dwight got up from the bed, a lopsided grin on his face.<p>

"I'm going to get a drink of water," he said.

"'kay," Pam responded, cupping his face and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in the shower." The bathroom door closed behind her as he walked down the hallway to the kitchen. He turned on the kitchen light and was startled when he saw Jim sitting there at the table.

"Hey. How was your ride? Wait, first, why were you in the dark?" Jim watched Dwight cross to the cabinet. His body was slightly flabby, despite all those hours in the field, and was currently only covered by pair of mustard colored boxers. Jim stayed sitting at the table; he turned slightly to watch Dwight reach up to open the cabinet door hiding the glasses.

"Here," he said, referring to the glass of water he was already holding. "Drink this."

Dwight turned, his eyebrows quirking at Jim's tone. "I can get my own glass of water."

"Drink. This." Jim repeated. "I poured it for you."

Dwight walked over to the table. He watched Jim as he timidly reached for the glass in his hand. He jumped when Jim moved suddenly, letting go of the glass and grabbing Dwight's hand instead.

"How dare you." Jim said. It was not a question. His voice was flat and his authority was there in plain sight, he would tell Dwight what he had done wrong. Dwight's heart began to beat faster and Jim saw the confusion in his eyes. Dwight didn't know if he was supposed to be afraid or turned on.

"What?" Dwight's voice quivered, unsure of himself.

"I said 'how dare you'," Jim repeated, standing up. He and Dwight were almost the same height, but Jim still did his best to tower over him, letting his words do the rest.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Hmm? What were you doing in my bedroom, with my girlfriend?"

"J-Jim. I thought-."

"What? What did you _think_?" Jim was still gripping his arm. He'd walked Dwight backwards until he was pressed up against the wall adjacent to the fridge. He felt bad at the look of pure terror Dwight made when Jim mentioned the bedroom. _Calm down, baby_, Jim thought to himself. He bent his head down and gently nuzzled against Dwight's neck as he continued interrogating him. He felt the rigidity slowly leave Dwight's body.

Jim exhaled hotly against Dwight's neck. "What did you think?"

"Did you think she wanted you? Hmm, _you? Dwight?_" Jim released Dwight's forearm and slowly caressed his arms. Dwight's spine was still as straight as the wall Jim was pushing him against. But whether it was in anger or in jest, he lower half still responded to the authority in Jim's tone.

"You know it was _me _she wanted in there." Jim said, slowly tracing his right hand down Dwight's left side. He gripped his ass and pulled Dwight closer to him.

"A real man." Jim's left hand cupped Dwight's cheek, and Jim rubbed his face against Dwight's, kissing his way back down Dwight's neck.

"Not some sissy who likes taking cock. I'm surprised you could even get it up." Dwight exhaled at those words. He wasn't sure when he had started holding his breath, but he felt light headed as he tried to calm his racing heart.

"I bet she moaned my name while you tried to fuck her." He whispered into Dwight's ear. He got excited at the idea of Dwight and Pam trying to get off, each of them imagining the other was Jim.

"She did," Dwight replied breathlessly. Jim shuddered and pressed further into Dwight. _Oh, fuck_, he thought. The bulge in Dwight's boxers was pressed roughly against Jim's pants. Jim massaged the cheek he was holding in his right hand as the other cradled Dwight's head then grabbed a handful of hair. Jim forced Dwight's head to the side, exposing more of his neck, which Jim spread kisses over as he asked.

"She did?"

"Uh," Dwight groaned. "Yes." His hands were on Jim's hip. He had gotten harder as Jim roughly handled him and was trying to grind his erection against Jim. Jim put his right hand on Dwight's hip, pushing him back and roughly against the wall. His left hand, tangled in Dwight's hair forced Dwight to look at him.

"What did she say?" Dwight whimpered at the loss of contact.

"She," He swallowed, trying to clear his head. "She kept moaning your name. Especially right before she came, she kept saying 'fuck me, Jim'."

Jim struggled to maintain his composure. "And what did you say?"

Dwight's hips bucked slightly, still seeking Jim's, and he responded, "I wasn't listening. You weren't home yet. I just wanted to come. I was imagining you were getting me off."

Jim's nostrils flared as he exhaled harshly.

"Get on your fucking knees," he said, pushing Dwight to the ground. Dwight was eye level with his crotch. He leaned forward, intending to undo Jim's belt.

"Stop!" Jim commanded, swatting his hand away.

Jim undid his belt buckle, his button and zipper, and let his pants fall to the ground. He grabbed a handful of Dwight's hair again, forcing Dwight's face into his crotch. Dwight inhaled deeply as Jim message his dick through his briefs with Dwight's face. Dwight brought his hands up to grip Jim thighs so that he could have better leverage as he felt Jim's dick getting hard.

"No," Jim said, grabbing one of Dwight's hands and forcing it down. His other hand fell away as Jim kept him there in that awkward position, trying to find his balance as Jim began to roll his hips against his face.

"mmmm, fuck." Jim moaned. Both hands gripped Dwight's hair and he looked at him and said, "Take them off."

Dwight rested his hands briefly against Jim's thighs, still trying to find his balance from his awkward kneel, then quickly lowered Jim's brief. If Jim hadn't been holding his head in place, his mouth would have immediately been on Jim's thick cock.

Jim watch Dwight stare at him for a moment, then said, "Leave your boxers on. You can touch yourself, though." Dwight struggled to untuck himself from his boxers. He was so excited with a mixture of arousal and nervousness, his hand was shaking and his dick was already oozing precum. He held himself in his hand, waiting until he had Jim approval. Jim nodded slightly, and Dwight began to stroke himself, using what limited range of motion Jim allowed to alternate between staring into Jim's eyes and at his hard cock. Jim watched him for a moment more, enjoying Dwight working himself up. Without warning, he let go of Dwight's head and guided himself into Dwight's mouth, loving the sound Dwight made when he reached the back of his throat.

"Yes!" Jim exhaled harshly, massage Dwight's head as he began to slowly fuck his mouth. Dwight's eyes were closed as he moaned around Jim's cock. Jim watched Dwight's arm move continuously as he jerked himself off. Jim loved fucking Dwight's mouth because he was practically making love to Dwight's face. He went slowly, and the closer Dwight got to his climax, the more he would moan around Jim's cock. Jim imagined all the things Dwight was trying to say, that he would be saying if Jim's cock wasn't blocking him.

_"Oh, god, yes!"_

_"Damn it. Oh. Oh!"_

_"Fuck. Please, Jim, please. Please!"_

_"Fuck me, harder. Jim, please."_

_Oh, Dwight. _Jim thought, _I am going to destroy your ass after this._

Jim closed his eyes as Dwight began to moan and swallow around him. He forced himself to slow down. He had sped up, wanting to come so badly down Dwight's throat; but he forced his hips to slow, prolonging the time until his release. He knew Dwight was close; if Jim hadn't been fucking his mouth so beautifully, he would be screaming by now.

"Dwight." Dwight was too far gone. He was bucking up into his hand, eyes squeezed shut and mouth conforming perfectly to Jim's dick.

"Dwight. Stop." Jim commanded. Dwight opened his eyes, shuddering as he tried to discretely finish himself off.

"No," Jim said. "You've already come. You're not going to get anything out of this."

Dwight's confusion increased as Jim stepped back from Dwight and bent down to grab his hands. Jim lifted Dwight's hands, pinning them above his head with one hand and guiding himself back into Dwight's mouth with the other. Jim closed his eyes moaning leisurely and excessively as he humped Dwight's face. He would have laughed at the way Dwight whimpered around him if he hadn't been so close to cumming.

His superfluous moans became more and more real as his hips began to move erratically against Dwight's mouth. He groaned aloud and leaned heavily against Dwight's hands, which he was still holding up against the wall. At the last second, he pulled out, pumping his dick furiously as he came across Dwight's face. Several long strands landed on Dwight's face and hair, and on the wall; Pam would be mad about that, but right now all Jim cared about was tapping his dick against Dwight's slightly parted lips as he message the cum out of his dick.

"Oh," Jim swallowed, trying to catch his breath. "Oh."

He rubbed his dick into Dwight's face, smearing the cum on his cheek, as he began to come down from his high. Jim looked down at Dwight, who was staring at him and shivering. Jim let his hands go. They fell to Dwight's side and stayed far away from his dick, which was an angry red and was leaking precum. Dwight breathe haltingly as he stared at Jim, hoping to get permission to finish himself off.

Jim looked at him, kneeling on the kitchen floor, covered in cum, and begging with his eyes for release. He bit his lip and palmed himself, gauging how long it would take for him to get hard again. _God, Dwight, you are so perfect, _Jim thought. _Do you know that?_

Jim walked back to him.

"I'm going to let you come, baby. As soon as I forgive you for sleeping with Pam." Jim cupped Dwight's cheek, gathering some of the cum with his thumb and letting Dwight suck on it. "And that might take a while, I'm going to have to fuck-"

"Jim!" Neither Jim nor Dwight had paid attention when the shower had been turned off. They heard Pam's voice echo down the hallway as she made her way to the kitchen.

"You got back so late." She rounded the corner, "Dinner's in the ove-"

She came face to face half with Jim standing over Dwight, who looked like he was going to burst if his dick didn't get some attention soon.

"Wha-?"Pam started. Jim was startled at Pam's sudden appearance, but he grinned internally as he frowned and cut her off swiftly:

"Lift your robe up and bend over the table. I'll get to you in a minute."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Yay! I'm so glad I got so many views. I even got 1 review!. I hope that this was worth the wait.

This is my first time writing, and I used to hate when authors would say chapters aren't coming out as quickly because of school work etc. But...I just started back at university and the next chapter might be a minute.

I hope you guys like it and I hope my writing style isn't too awkward. I have such vivid plots and images in my head, but when it comes to putting them down...it's eh.

I would love it if you guys reviewed with praise :) or criticisms :) :) :).

Also, if anybody wants to take what I set up in the first chapter and write their own second part, I would love to read it.

Stay tuned for chapter 3. ( I think that will probably be the last one)

OMG harley d reviewed this and my emotions are doing crazy things. oh my gosh thanks so much.

Also, I know it hasn't been that long since i last updated, especially compared to some some of the fics I've waited for...but I should be back soon. School's just been hectic.


End file.
